Naruto: The Dark Descent
by MisterTenBelow
Summary: Many of his memories have been gone since he visited the castle... He no longer remembers much of the outside nor does he remember the bonds he created in growing up, now seventeen he must venture deep in the castle he has been trapped in and begin his quest in hopes of getting the answers he needs. It won't be easy, but it's nothing that can stop a true Shinobi such as himself...
1. Chapter 1

" _Don't forget:"_ The blonde-haired boy began to think as he traversed the darkened halls of the castle. _"Some things shouldn't be forgotten - the Shadow haunting me, I have to hurry!"_

Making his way to the stairs, he looked around to make sure nothing wasn't following him then started to make his way down. _"My name is Naruto, I live in the Hidden Leaf Village at… at… Ah, Konoha! What have I done?"_ He asked himself within his mind as he made a turn and began to walk down a slightly lit hallway while he shook and his head began to spin.

" _This is crazy - don't forget, don't forget! I have to stop him! Focus!"_ Finally leaving the dreaded halls, he found himself in a more lit room due to the castle's window that let in some light from the outside, but soon he began to feel his legs get tired, his strength became weaker by the second, and his head starting to make him feel dizzy.

" _My name is… is… I am Naruto."_ Suddenly he felt as though his body drained and he made his way into the next room before he held his head in which he soon fell down in an unconscious state, all he heard was the sound of things crumbling behind him before his hearing had just gone away. This was only the beginning of his journey here in the abandoned castle for when he would awake, he will still have to carry on...


	2. Rainy Hall

What sounded like raindrops began to awaken the young Uzumaki from his little slumber before he softly opened his eyes to see pink liquid on the side of him. It took him a while to regain his vision but after a few blinks he turned over then began to get up before looking around the current scene he was in, it was barely light but due to the windows they provided some light from the outside.

Naruto looked behind him to see there were many boulders blocking a path - he, of course, would not head in that direction - looking to his left he say a door and headed inside, there he saw a lighted candle atop a desk and there next to it sat a Tinderbox.

"What's this?" He said to himself as he picked it up then it came to the realization that this could help him for lighting purposes.

Exiting the room, he crouched down and examined the red-like liquid then saw it was leaving a trail, so he decided to follow it from there. Standing up once more he began to walk on ahead and began exploring his current area but when he left the room a strange wind formed out of nowhere and by him which made him freeze slightly, "Damn it..." Through chattering teeth he stated then crossed his arms to help him, if his jacket weren't torn up he would be more warm, but due to the past it was torn up.

Looking back to the substance he followed it but then began to feel in a weakened state and nearly collapsed on the floor once more before he caught himself and struggled to get up but managed.

His head began to feel dizzy once more and he went straight forward to the room in front of him before a sudden gust of wind blew open a nearby door, which made Naruto look in response. He decided to take a look inside of the room before going any further, upon entering he shook a bit then saw a little fire before he jogged on over to it and sat down before he placed his hands out in front of it to feel warmth once more.

He sighed in satisfaction but was soon brought out of his moment when distance thunder was heard, making him notice he was merely wasting his own time. He once again got up and looked to the table and saw yet another Tinderbox and had picked it up before exiting the room and continued on ahead.

Still following the liquid, he opened a door and looked up to see a flight of stairs and started to go up them, then something started to make him feel paranoia… He began to walk down the few turns it had and each one he took he swore he heard some footsteps behind him, this caused his head to get a slight headache and made him fall down once more while wincing in pain, gripping his hair and gasping sharply.

After a few seconds he quickly got up and exited the small hall before going into another room to catch his breath, but was interrupted when a door happened to open by itself.

He gulped then headed over to it, "Hello?" he called out hoping to get a response, but got nothing in return, so he decided to just head inside and see what it was that opened the door. Entering there was a chair in the corner and some light from a few lit up candles. That's when another gust of wind came abruptly to him and passed through the room which surrounded him in the rooms darkness.

Feeling another headache come on, he fled the room and ran straight for the next room, where he saw the liquid again going down a set of stairs then he entered the room, completely meticulous to what may come next.


	3. Old Archives

Finally leaving the area he was in, he had entered a different room and looked down to once again see the pink liquid below him and followed it once again. As he walked, he looked around then taking another step, he yelled slightly and tripped over something which was nothing more than a book.

Letting out a growl of frustration, he got back up on his feet and picked up and tossed the book to the wall while he shouted, "Stupid book!" Panting after his little tantrum, he turned around and walked before the wind came back and blew opened a door again which made the torches around him go out, making him become a bit scared - he was never one to be afraid of the dark, but this was an ancient castle after all.

He shook his head then fast walked his way to the room then he saw some light coming from the broken top floor above him and saw some water leaking, making him smile as he headed over to it and held out his hands to collect some then took a small sip before splashing it onto his face, after doing so his heart raced as he looked to the floor and saw some hissing cockroaches crawling around the area.

He began to back away in some fear, "Wh-Where the heck did these things come from?" Finally, his back hit the wall and he realized he was in a dark side of the room then went over to the light where the roaches were before he looked and saw a few more Tinderboxes then took them before fleeing the room and into the dark hallway.

Ahead he spotted some light due to a window and walked faster to it before he reached the spot then began to walk at his usual pace. Looking to the right he saw a room but decided to go forth and see if there was something ahead and there was: Another cold air breeze that hit him and made him freeze before he decided to just turn back around and head to the room.

Opening the door he nearly tripped and held onto it before looking down to see more of the liquid then scratched his head while observing the place. "Just what in the hell is this stuff?" He questioned before the wind grew violent around him and began to encircle him as objects began to get knocked over - much like a poltergeist - which made his head begin to pound and hands shake, but then a specific object caught his attention: A lantern.

As he picked it up he started to examine it then noticed there may have been very little oil in it but shrugged it off for now and started to look around for some; nothing. He sighed but decided to just move onto the next room which was darkened, except for, of course, the liquid on the ground. Feeling his surroundings he had felt something which might have been a torch so he grabbed one of his Tinderboxes and lit it up and saw another a few feet away then lit that one up as well which had then revealed a door that lead to another room, things were okay at first but then all of a sudden the objects in the room started to go beserk before they moved around and soon calmed down, which made Naruto began to panic a little more this time around.

He tried to calm himself then saw a nearby fire but decided against it this time and left to the next room. Upon entry, he saw one lit candle ahead, a note, and an oil beside it. He lifted an eyebrow the grabbed the note which was labeled, _**'Naruto's Note to Self'.**_

 __ **19th of August, 2007**

 **I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink.**

 **Don't be afraid Naruto. I can't tell you why, but know this, I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose. You are my final effort to put things right.**

 **God willing, the name Mui of Hozuki still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible.**

 **Go to the Inner Sanctum, find Mui and kill him. His body is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He will be no match for you.**

 **One last thing. A shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare - breaking down reality.**

 **I have tried everything and there is no way to fight back. You need to escape it as long as you can.**

 **Redeem us both Naruto. Descend into the darkness where Mui waits and murder him.**

 **Your former self,**

 **Naruto**

He was given a small amount of hope as he finished reading the note but then clenched his fist at the thought of the man named Mui, shaking his head he had then grabbed the Oil and placed it away in his pocket. But then he remembered the lantern and then picked it off his side and then began to light it up before he looked around the room and pointed it around and saw he was in a room full of liquids and chemicals, turning his head he noticed something in the distance on the wall, he walked on over to it and was a lever.

Putting his hand under his chin, he then lifted it up but nothing, so he tried again but pulled it down this time and looked to the right to see a shelf of the contents move to the side which revealed a hidden area, with no other options he headed into the small hall with some liquid, a roach and a door to the other room, and so without hesitation, he opened the door to see what lied in the next room.

 **The Entrance Hall**

Heading up the flight of stairs in front of him, Naruto came by to see the part of the castle that was nearly laid to waste but observed more before hearing what sounded like crumbling, but saw nothing of the sort.

Broken pillars, wind particles, and a few turns was what he saw in his sight but one in particular caught his eye, a stairway leading down to the refinery which gave gain a sudden memory.

" _ **Mui, is it inside the castle?" Ask Naruto to the former man who introduced him and helped show him around the area. The two were currently walking within the Entrance Hall, so that Mui could give him a little backstory.**_

" _ **In a manner of speaking," the man started as he stopped in his footsteps and looked on ahead, "come, bring the lamp." Naruto nodded to him before he grabbed the lantern and lit it up. "You've been to the refinery, have you not?"**_

" _ **I don't think I have. Is it connected to the… what did you call it?" Asking while he scratched his head in confusion.**_

" _ **The Inner Sanctum, my most precious chamber, Naruto." He smiled as he opened the door and walked down the hall with him. "And it lies well beyond the refinery. In fact… it lies beneath the very stone of Hozuki."**_

Naruto just looked down at the door and clenched his fists and decided to turn away before he turned down to another path and up the stairs, but before he could reach the top, he heard a woman's voice scream. "No! Get off of me!"

His eyes widened in and then ran over to the hall in which it came from then looked both ways, but saw the nearest could have been the door near him and then quickly entered before it shut on him, consuming him the darkness of the room….


End file.
